Atem
by Loutyla
Summary: Die Bewältigung der eigenen Existenz. Mit anderen Worten: Seras und das Blut. Und Alucard. Doch er hat Argumente. Und eine Belohnung… OneShot


Title: Atem

Rated: M

Summary: Die Bewältigung der eigenen Existenz. Mit anderen Worten: Seras und das Blut. Und Alucard. Doch er hat Argumente. Und eine Belohnung… One-Shot

Ok, das ist meine erste Hellsing Story, also bitte bitte sagt was ihr davon haltet ;)

_

* * *

Dum spiro spero_

* * *

Und wenn man es einfach lässt?

Die Wände waren erstaunlich trocken, hatte sie doch immer erwartet solche alten Gemäuer seien feucht, bewachsen mit Moos und kalt.

Ohja, kalt waren sie durchaus. Es war diese Kälte die man riechen konnte. Oder vielleicht konnte auch nur sie sie riechen. Es erinnerte sie an den Geruch, den ihre Hände annahmen, wenn sie als Kind die Pennies für ihr Eis zu lange in der bloßen Hand gehalten hatte. Er war nicht direkt unangenehm, nur war er immer da. Und wenn jemand um die Bedeutung von immer bescheid wusste, dann sie. Hatte dieses stets so leicht dahin gesagt Wort doch gerade erst eine neue Bedeutung für sie gewonnen.

Wenn sie früher am Meer war roch sie das Salz in den ersten Tagen pausenlos. Später nahm sie es nicht mal mehr wahr, als sie sich nur darauf konzentrierte diesen Geruch wahrzunehmen.

Doch der Geruch der Kälte verging nie. Noch so ein Wort…

Darum der Entschluss.

Sie wollte das Atmen lassen. Jetzt und hier. Wie sie auf ihrem Bett lag.

Seras hielt den Atem an. So weit so gut, es schien zu klappen.

Sie war ja schließlich tot. Wieso dann atmen? War es doch nicht mehr als eine alberne alte Gewohnheit, die nur darauf wartete abgelegt zu werden. Oder nicht?

Langsam fühlte sie einen sich in ihrer Lunge aufbauenden Druck. Noch hielt sie stand.

Doch es wurde immer stärker. Schrie. Schrie: „Atme!".

Resignierendes Ausatmen.

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

So menschlich.

„Du darfst nicht aufhören wollen zu atmen!"

Seras sah erschrocken auf.

Sie sah Alucard. In dieser Pose, die ihm einfach zu Eigen war. Er saß auf ihrem Stuhl, die Füße auf den Holztisch gelegt. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet auf seinem Bauch. Die Brille und der Hut, welche sein beeindruckendes Äußeres meist versteckten auf dem Tisch.

So oft hatte sie ihn schon so da sitzen gesehen, dass es ihr so künstlich vorkam, wenn sie jemand anders so sitzen sah. So unpassend.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich nicht.

„Was?"

„Das Atmen… Indem du aufhören willst wirst du ein Mensch. Wollen ist nicht Können!"

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht lebendig. Du kannst es. Also atme einfach nicht mehr. Lass es einfach!"

Seras pustete ihren Pony aus ihrem Gesicht und seufzte. Soweit also die Theorie…

„Aber – ich nehme an du dachtest es dir bereits – das ist nicht der Grund für mein Kommen."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, ich hab einen Auftrag für dich Fräulein Polizistin!"

Seras setzte sich von ihrem Bett auf. Dabei zog sie an dem weiten, langen T-Shirt welches bei ihrer Bewegung verrutscht war.

Es war 20:00 Uhr. Wach seit 10 Minuten. Und absolut nicht in der Stimmung einen weiteren Auftrag des Meisters ihres Meisters auszuführen.

Oh Gott! Meister ihres Meisters. Wie tief war sie nur gestellt?!

„Es war deine Entscheidung mein Blut nicht zu trinken!"

Manchmal hasste sie ihn. Für dieses Eindringen in ihr Allerprivatestes. Lieber stände sie nackt vor ihm, anstatt ihn ihre Gedanken lesen zu lassen.

„Auch dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

Eine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht.

„Hört auf!"

„Ach… das Fräulein Polizistin meint mir Befehle geben zu können?!"

Er stand auf. In einer schnellen und doch geschmeidigen Bewegung. Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen wirkte bedrohlich.

Seras sprang auf. Sie wusste, dass Stehen ihr auch nicht helfen würde, aber trotzdem vermittelte es ihr doch ein wenig mehr Sicherheit. So fern dieses möglich war.

Nun stand er direkt vor ihr.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Angst und doch ein Gefühl der Wärme, ihn so nah zu spüren. Ihre neuen Sinne fühlten die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Mehr, als sie es bei einem Menschen getan hätten.

Er war einen Kopf größer.

Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht, so dass ihre glänzenden Augen in seine sahen. Ein perfektes, blutrotes Spiegelbild.

Seine narzisstischen Züge liebten diese Tatsache.

„Nun?"

Sie erkannte seinen Ärger, aber auch den Spott, welcher in seinen Augen lag.

„Ich? Nein… Es ist nur… Könnt ihr es nicht lassen? Bitte?"

Sie schluckte

„Meister?!"

Ein boshaftes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.

„Nein!"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Das werde ich nicht. Du musst lernen dich dagegen zu wehren."

Er zögerte

„Blut trinken würde wohl helfen. Aber das ist nichts weiter als eine vage Vermutung meiner Wenigkeit."  
Sein Grinsen wirkte noch höhnischer.

Ihr Blick folgte seinem zu der Blutkonserve, die wie gewohnt in ihrem mit Eis gefüllten Champagnerkühler lag.

Wieder schluckte sie. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Blut trinken. Sie wusste nicht mal, ob dieses Blut freiwillig abgegeben worden war.

Zu leben, zu überleben durch den Tod von Menschen und mit dem einzigen Grund in der nächsten Nacht fähig zu sein ein weitern zu töten. In diesem Moment gab es nichts, was abstoßender auf sie wirkte.

Die romantische Vorstellung von Vampiren ihrer Jugend. Elegante Wesen der Nacht. Die Grundlage ihrer Existenz ein hinnehmbares Übel. Welche Ironie doch darin lag.

Nun wünschte sie fast ihre eigene Existenz würde einfach so abbrechen.

Sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient. Nicht so früh. Doch so hätte es sein sollen. Sie hatte dem Tod ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Diesen Betrug nahm er ihr offensichtlich übel. Und dies war nun ihre Strafe. Sie war selber zu ihm geworden.

„"Ich trinke, dadurch bin ich"."

„Fields." fügte er auf ihren erstaunten Blick hinzu.

„Du versuchst nicht mehr zu atmen. Aber trinkst kein Blut. Und da wunderst du dich, dass ich deine Gedanken sehen will?!

Du willst menschlich bleiben. Nun frage ich dich, Fräulein Polizistin, was macht einen menschlich? Atmen oder darauf zu verzichten etwas Überlebenswichtiges zu trinken? Vermutlich ist es schwer für dich, dich mit deiner neuen Existenz zu Recht zu finden. Naive Nostalgie."

Er sah sie abwertend an.

„Nun.. Du bist nicht dankbar, weißt deine Macht nicht zu schätzen. Doch trotz allem… Du hast versucht nicht mehr zu atmen. Wenn du diesen Wunsch hattest, war es doch kein solcher Fehler dich zu meinem zu machen."

Sein Blick war weicher geworden. Er hielt ihr Kinn wieder in seiner Hand. Diesmal weniger drohend, als viel mehr stützend."

„Wenn du diesen Wunsch haben konntest, dann kannst du auch Blut trinken!"

Er ließ sie los und trat zurück.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann."

„Oh doch, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Alucard trat zu der Blutkonserve, während Seras sich an den Tisch lehnte.

Er nahm sie aus ihrem Behältnis und ging wieder auf sie zu.

Er kam immer näher. Strahlte Bedrohung aus. Hinter sich fühlte sie den Tisch. Wusste, sie konnte nicht ausweichen. Ein letzter Versuch der Flucht resultierte darin, dass sie nun auf dem Tisch saß.

Als er nun vor ihr stand war er noch ein Stück größer.

Somit hielt es das Blut in für sie beeindruckender Höhe über seinem Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund und biss in den unteren Bereich der Plastikhülle und öffnete sie an einer kleinen Stelle mit seinen Zähnen.

Seras sah ihm erstaunt zu. Was er gesagt hatte sie beeindruckt und doch… sie konnte nicht glauben was passierte, dass sie auf dem Weg war menschliches Blut zu trinken. Sie konnte es einfach nicht… Oder doch?

Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah griff eine Hand in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf zurück.

„Und? Wirst du trinken?"

Sein Gesicht direkt über ihrem.

Völlig überrascht von der neuen Situation und verängstigt von ihrem eigenen Versuch nicht mehr zu atmen und dem Vampir vor ihr konnte sie nicht mehr als Nicken.

„Das ist ein gutes Mädchen."

Sein Gesicht war ihrem immer noch so nah. Seine Zunge leckte über ihre Wange.

Schauer durchliefen ihren Körper. Warm und kalt. Und wieder warm. Ihre Augen geweitet.

Doch noch bevor irgendeine Reaktion möglich war, hielt er die Blutkonserve über ihren Mund.

Um das Blut nicht über ihren ganzen Körper laufen zu lassen öffnete sie den Mund und ein Tropfen fiel auf ihre Zunge.

Es schmeckte leicht salzig, aber auf keine unangenehme Weise. Nicht vergleichbar mit dem Blutgeschmack im Mund, nach dem man sich auf die Zunge gebissen hat.

Sondern ein intensiver Geschmack.

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht beschreiben, aber sie wollte mehr. Sie riss ihren Kopf los und hob ihn, bis ihr Mund das Blut erreicht hatte.

Alucard, welche zwischen ihren Beinen stand grinste. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, nun sollte sie auch ihre Belohnung erhalten.

Während Seras glaubte zu explodieren, die verschiedensten Facetten des Lebenselixiers erfuhr und zunehmend in Ekstase geriet bemerkt sie kaum, wie er mit seiner freien Hand ihr Shirt hochschob und in ihren Slip fuhr.

Er als seine Finger begannen an ihr aller intimstes zu reiben erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung.

Er sah sie an.

„Trink weiter!"

Sie erwiderte mit einem verängstigten Blick. Doch nach einem leichten Lächeln seinerseits trank sie weiter.

Beides, das Blut und Alucards immer intensiver werdenden Berührungen hatten sie in ihrem Bann.

Sie fühlte immer mehr Spannung in sich. Bewegte sich gegen seine Hand. Erwiderte sein Reiben. Immer stärker und schneller. Immer gieriger. Nach dem Blut und seiner Hand.

Verzweifelt, sich nach Befreiung sehnend.

Ihr wurde immer heißer, ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht länger.

Als sie endlich ihrem Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, sog sie mit einem Mal Luft ein, um dann seinen Namen zu rufen.

Als sie langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam und sich das Blut abwischte bemerkte sie, dass sie zuvor keinen einzigen Atemzug getan hatte.

* * *

So, das wars. Reviews erwünscht.

Das Zitat bedeutet übrigens „Ich atme, also hoffe ich.".

Lasst von euch hören.


End file.
